


Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1034]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby breaks the case wide open, but the lawyers won't leave Tony and Bishop alone. What are they going to do?





	Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/28/2002 for the word [ineluctable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/28/ineluctable).
> 
> ineluctable  
> Impossible to avoid or evade; inevitable.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), and [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version

The lawyers not appreciating Tony’s answer, turned around and called Ellie. When Ellie gave the same answer, ineluctable lawyers Pride and Pru looked at each other. They would have to take matters into their own hands.

Tony DiNozzo wasn’t going to take them for a spin. He would see that it was impossible to avoid them. It was inevitable that they would find out whatever he was hiding.

Pride decided to head to NCIS headquarters to confirm the preposterous story that the DiNozzos were concocting. Pru meanwhile headed to the house to check out their listening bugs and why most of them were not operating. She didn’t need a key.

She didn’t even need a lockpick. She would use her skills at social engineering to get one of the neighbors to let her in. She was sure that if this preposterous story was true that the DiNozzos had a neighbor who looked after the place for them.

Bishop and McGee were busily working on the case. Tony had called them with the information they’d gotten from the elderly lady and they were doing their best to confirm it. Abby was in evidence heaven.

She’d figured out why the detritus at the crime scene was so interesting to the petty officer. She wasn’t sure how he’d known, but the rock and tree particles that the team had brought back showed clear evidence of a meth factory nearby. Instead of calling up to the team, Abby decided to head upstairs to give them her update.

She didn’t have any other cases at the moment and she wanted to grill Bishop about Tony and their marriage some more. At the same time Bishop received a call from security that Harold Pride was here to see her or DiNozzo. Bishop sighed.

She didn’t have time to deal with whatever nonsense the lawyers were bringing. She didn’t understand why they’d shown up here when both her and DiNozzo had made it clear that they were too busy. Tony and Gibbs arrived back to the office while Bishop was trying to decide whether to have the security guard let the lawyers up.

The security guard told her not to worry about it, so Bishop went back to the case. Tony shook his head at Harold Pride.

“What part of we’re working an active crime scene did you not understand? This is my boss, if you don’t believe me.”

“DiNozzo! Get to work.” Gibbs barked.

“Yes, boss.”

Tony hurried up to the bullpen. Abby had arrived as well and was disappointed to realize that both Tony and Bishop were here. She couldn’t hound Bishop about Tony when he was there.

Abby started to give her update, but Tony shook his head. “Wait for the boss, Abbs. He should be here shortly.”

Sure enough, Gibbs snarled as he stormed into the bullpen demanding an update. The lawyer trailed behind Gibbs, looking around curiously. Before the team could start on the update, Gibbs commanded, “DiNozzo, deal with the lawyer. He won’t leave.”

Tony shook his head and dragged the lawyer off to one side, listening with one ear to the update Abby was giving while demanding what the lawyer wanted. “Can’t you see we’re busy? We’ll be at the house to let you in as soon as we can, but we can’t just let a criminal go free so that you can check out our house.”

“Aren’t you even a little bit worried about what might be wrong with your house?”

“No. If there were something really wrong, we would have been told.”

The lawyer shook his head. “I have to watch your work interactions to confirm your story.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You can’t come with us to arrest the suspects. It’s actually against the law.”

“Great work, Abbs.” Gibbs complimented, to the team he ordered, “Focus on the neighbors. DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, "Why isn’t the lawyer gone, yet?”

“Sorry, boss, he won’t leave.”

“Bishop, take the lawyer back to your place and get him out of our hair.”

“But Gibbs, the case.”

“We’re closing in now. We can’t afford the distraction. Just do whatever needs to be done to handle it.”

“Got it, Gibbs.” Bishop grabbed the lawyer and forcefully dragged him to Tony’s car. “I can’t believe I’m missing the takedown because of you.” It also dawned on Bishop that she would be missing out on a chance to get Gibbs and Tony together as well, she glared even more harshly at the lawyer.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
